


Come back for me

by Azemex



Series: I am here. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Post Break-up, Tim has a kid, because i am unable to write stories without some crack, because tim is a parent now he needs to be soft, but this will be soft, i’m not sure if there will be angst, like he had sex and someone got pregnant with a baby, that kind of kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: They were together, they got engaged,hell, they were even thinking about adopting.Sometimes, he wonders what would have been, to have a family with him, to wake up next to Jason.And he thought that that would be the end for their relationship, to go back to just being acquaintances, but it seems that lately nothing turns out the way he thinks it would.Or the story in which Jason and Tim have problems, they will come into their senses, but first, Tim finds out he has a daughter, how will Jason react?





	Come back for me

_Jason is back._

Jason is back, and Tim shouldn’t care as much as he does right now, but it seems that it’s another thing he can’t control, and he is nervous, because the last time he saw Jason was a month after their break-up, and that was almost a year ago―11 months, 13 days and 5 hours, he tries not to count after the hours―, before Jason left for a mission out of the world with the Outlaws and a lot of things have happened, and apparently Jason is back, and Bruce has a new mission for him, to go undercover, at Wayne Enterprises, as Tim’s assistant, when Bruce brought the plan to Tim, he wanted to scream, to punch someone―to cry a little too―, but he didn’t because he is a responsible adult, _who never told his family about his relationship with Jason, because Jason didn’t want to_ ―and god, if that wasn’t a sign―, who runs one of the most important companies in the world and who is also a father.

Yeah, a lot of things have happened.

 

* * *

 

 

_11 months ago_

Being at the cave after arriving from patrol feels…weird, he is not used to come here anymore, he has his place, and until recently he had Jason’s place too.

He arrived earlier than the others, and decided to take a shower, so it’s not surprise that when he is ready to head out to the manor is he finds them in front of the batcomputer.

“Red Robin, report” Batman’s voice calls him.

“The report is already there, I also took the liberty to add some details to the cases Dick and you were working on since I won’t be patrolling tomorrow” he says as he is drying his hair with the towel.

“Oh, right, the dinner you are going to have with your friend, uh?” Dick says, and Tim turns to watch his face, because the tone he used got his attention.

“Yes, I’m having dinner with Sebastian, why?”

“Just wondering what your boyfriend would think about you going out with someone else” that startles Tim, but he is able to recover, noticing how everyone is paying attention to them, and how still Jason’s back is, and Tim just want to hold his hand, because that’s what he used to do to calm the other, but he can’t now.

“I don’t have a boyfriend”

“Are you sure?” Dick looks at him “What about Kon?”

“What about him?” he asks, even if he already knows what the next question is going to be, and how does Dick fell to that conclusion?

“Isn’t he your boyfriend? You know, I may not hang at the Titans all the time now, but I’ve seen you, you guys cuddle like a couple”

“We are friends” he says, and he wonders what would Kon think about this, because maybe Tim used to have a little crush on his friend, and they played around a little, but never went further than that.

“Tim, you don’t cuddle with friends like that” can he punch Dick in the face?

“We are _best friends_ ”

“Wally and I are best friends and you don’t see us cuddling like… okay, maybe we do, but I like Wally more like best friends, you see?” Dick is now giving him the _I get you little brother_ eyes and Tim just want to punch him right in those blue eyes.

“Dick, Kon and I? No, never going to happen, never” he smiles at Dick, and he tries it to come like the smile he gives to his coworkers, the kind of smile that says _You are stupid and I don’t want to see you ever gain._

“And how do you feel about that?” he wants to answer I feel like punching you, but someone interrupts him.

“And who cares how the _Replacement_ feels? C’mere _Dick_ , I want to go back to the Outlaws fast” Jason scoffs and Tim would usually feel grateful that Jason got him out of the situation, but what he says hurts him, instead, he turns to the stairs and go to the Manor.

 

* * *

 

 

“You beat Cancer?” his voice comes out a little higher that he intended too.

“I beat Cancer” Sebastian smiles at him, and Tim laughs.

“That’s great! Damn Sebastian, that’s amazing, since when?” Tim tries to resume to his meal, but he can’t help to look at his friend and smile.

“I’ve been going for treatment for about two years, a little after you left high school” he pauses and looks at Tim, as if asking him if he remembers, and oh, he does, those months are not going to be easy to forget “At first it was bad, not gonna lie, it hurt so bad, I just wanted the pain to go away, you know?” Sebastian plays a little with his food “But then, everything started being better, and well, about a month ago they told me that I didn’t have the tumor anymore, that the cancer was gone!”

“That’s good to hear” and they resume their dinner, having fun, as the teenagers they are.

And when they leave the restaurant, Tim hugs Sebastian, and he knows that the press is going to have a field day, but at the moment he doesn’t care, because even if Jason left, it seems that people is coming back to his life.

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrives at his apartment he knows there is something different, but right now he is Tim Drake, not Red Robin, that leaves him to wonder who is there.

“Hello Red” as he turns around he is surprised to see someone he never thought would see again after such a long time.

Lynx, leader of the Golden Dragons, one of the gangs in Gotham.

“Do I know you?” he acts if he is not Red Robin, the fact that she knows his identity is something that he wasn’t prepared for.

“Let’s cut the crap Timothy, I need your help” he hears something else, and when he turns to look what she’s holding in her arms he wonders how he didn’t notice it before. “This is your daughter, her name is Jing Wei”

“What?”

“I can’t take care of her right now, I, I’m not in the right place, she deserves better Tim, hell, she deserves a life without gang leaders and vigilantes but look at us” Lynx laughs, but Tim can see how her eyes shine in the dark of the living room, she’s holding her tears “I’m sorry”

“For what?” he asks, because, why would she be sorry? Because Tim had sex with her once, and didn’t even bothered to use protection?

“For not letting you know about her”

“How old is she?” he is already making calculations of her age, but he would love to hear it.

“She is 12 months and 12 days” she tells him.

She was born in September 21st.

“What happened Lynx?” he turns the light of the living room and guides her to the couches.

“Gotham happened Tim” she turns to look at him, and he can see now, the bags under her eyes, how the usual make up that used to accentuate her features is completely gone. He still finds her beautiful. “There’s a new player, he is taking out the gangs, I was already thinking about leaving, but I was going to leave them in good hands, now I can’t, they need me, they have families, and fuck, If I don’t understand how they feel, because I do, and I’m getting them out of Gotham, but I can’t risk them knowing about Jing, not her” she looks at the baby in her arms, and Tim decides to finally take a look the girl, to his daughter, while she doesn’t have his light skin, she does have his black hair, and she’s small, _so small and so fragile._

“I didn’t know who you were” If Tim weren’t so close to her he would have thought that Lynx wasn’t the one talking, her lips barely moving “And I didn’t care about it either, I heard rumors, you fighting against villains, falling from buildings, going out of the world, and I may be hypocrite but I didn’t want my daughter to be put in that spotlight, heroes don’t attack the family of their villains, but villains? They attack the families of the heroes, and I didn’t want that from her” Tim sees her move her finger across the baby’s face.

“Were you even going to tell me one day?”

“No” and he doesn’t know why that doesn’t surprise him “But she needs you now, that’s why I know your identity” she looks at his eyes “I won’t tell anyone, because your identity doesn’t only protect you, but also her”

“Mama” that word catches both of their attention.

The baby looks at him, with two blue eyes that he is well acquainted with, _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynx appears in Red Robin! She's actually pretty cool, I don't know why we haven't seen much from her, what do you think of this chapter?


End file.
